User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kasei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 05:16, July 5, 2010 Yes Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw it its Great now make his battle gear i can make some powerful abilities for you if you want 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So when will our battle start? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Welcome to the wiki. You should read my story Bakugan:Attack of Jade.-DragoFanGirl 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I am ready i will create a blog called durk vs. WolfoxComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The battle will be at:http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Durak_vs._Wolfox How was my story?-DragoFanGirl 18:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I started Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) K. ;3-DragoFanGirl 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) not you i am battling weirdo guyComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo Guy, Is it stupid LaserGhost stopped the battle?-DragoFanGirl 19:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No.I'll battle you at 4:30.-DragoFanGirl 19:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why,and also there isn't on.-DragoFanGirl 19:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why exactly?-DragoFanGirl 19:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't need help.-DragoFanGirl 19:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) What time will you able to be back on?-DragoFanGirl 19:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. ;3 -DragoFanGirl 19:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) When you go back on go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan -DragoFanGirl 19:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm on a different account but this is DragoFanGirl. Click that link and enter a name in the thing that appears.-DestoroyahFreak 23:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't feel like logging out then back in.-DestoroyahFreak 23:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It's a free chatroom.-DestoroyahFreak 23:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to kill that Douchbag Anonymous user.-DragoFanGirl 18:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok but my sister is going on too.-DragoFanGirl 20:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) All my abilities are on the list Weirdo Guy Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you want a remach just leave a message OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok but decrease his power to 900 OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) So high what about 950 gs? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK OK Computers Will take over the universe!! 05:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry i had a problem on my computer and i had to shut it down Computers Will take over the universe!! 08:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 You'll need to battle Laserghost. Winner gets rank 6.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 15:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You need to beat someone to get their rank.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 22:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning I heard somebody is trying to hack some wikis.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. It might just be a hoax as I heard it from a friend.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) on a blog. Please make it.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 22:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I wanna battle just against you. MegaBrontes.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 01:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. How did you find out?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) He's so dead!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I dare you to read my boyfriends fanfic. http://geoandsonia.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Hurts -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wise to fear me as I knocked a girl down 3 flights of stairs after I got mad at her.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC)